1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand suitable for a low-profile television device and the like, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, upsizing and thinning of display devices for various broadcast waves, videos, and the like have been more and more progressed, and, at the same time, stands for installing the display devices are desired to have sufficient strength to support the weight of main bodies. In many of such stands of the display devices, a supporting post stands on a flat bottom plate, and a display body is installed onto the supporting post (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-159048 (FIG. 1)).